


Phoenix

by Kedavranox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Sex Club, Spanking, Voyeurism, slut!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/pseuds/Kedavranox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s got a fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas, dear readers! This is my gift to you! I had this idea for a Harry gangbang in my mind for weeks, but I’ve always been too scared to try it. I decided to go for it, and of course, it turned into this thing with _feels_. Parts two and three will be posted on Christmas Day and then on Boxing Day.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely ammorette   
> 

Pheonix Part 1

 

‘You’re really sure about this…?’

‘Yes, Blaise. I’m sure. You’ve asked me a million times.’

Blaise steps aside from the doorway and Harry slips past him and steps into the house .

‘It’s just —you seem a bit nervous,’ Blaise says, closing the door behind him and following Harry through the entryway.

Harry pushes his glasses up his nose and shrugs. ‘I am, a little. Yeah. Doesn’t mean I’m not sure. I want this.’

Blaise nods towards his living room. ‘Well, they’re all waiting for you.’

‘You’ve got the potion?’

Blaise pulls out a small vial from his pocket and hands it over.

Harry turns it over in his palm, his fingers shaking. ‘And, you’re sure it will work,’ he says.

Blaise nods. ‘No one will know it’s you. Draco came up with the recipe himself.’

At the mention of Malfoy, Harry’s heart speeds up just a little. ‘So, he’s here then.’

Blaise raises his eyebrow. ‘Isn’t that what you wanted?’

Harry looks away from Blaise and looks down the hallway. ‘This isn’t about him,’ he says.

‘Sure it isn’t,’ Blaise says, his mouth twitching into a smirk. ‘This is about your unparalleled love for cock. And my penchant for hosting orgies.’

Harry looks up at him. ‘Actually, yes. That’s exactly what this is about.’

Blaise gives him a look. ‘Then why not join in on the group fun at _Tantric_? I’ve seen you watching, you know.’

Harry shrugs. ‘I didn’t want it to be a bunch of strangers. Besides I trust you. You won’t let things get —out of hand.’

Blaise grins. ‘I’ll keep them in line if you need me to.’

‘How long does it last?’ Harry asks, uncapping the vial.

‘About ten hours. He designed some kind of new formula. It changes your voice. It even changes your magical signature. I nicked it from his lab last night. You’re golden, Harry.’

‘And he doesn’t know, right?’

Blaise folds his arms across his chest, looking slightly affronted. ‘No one knows. Haven’t I always kept your secrets? No one here knows what you do at _Tantric_ on Thursday nights. Why do you think that is?’

Harry arches an eyebrow. ‘Because there’s a binding Magical contract that prevents you from talking about it, and being quiet about it is more than beneficial to you.’

Blaise grins. ‘What can I say,’ he says, giving Harry’s arse a little smack. ‘I’m fond of your cock.’

Harry rolls his eyes, and then he downs the contents of the vial in one go.

The change is uncomfortable, it feels as though he’s being scrambled around from the insides, but it’s over quickly, and Blaise steps back so Harry can look at himself in the mirror.

Harry’s hair is a lighter chestnut brown that falls in loose waves against his shoulders. He peers into the mirror and pushes a silky strand behind his ear. His lips are a little thinner, his stubble is almost blond, standing out starkly against his newly tanned complexion. Everything below the neck is the same. His cock certainly doesn’t _feel_ any different. The scar, of course, is gone, and his eyes are bright blue instead of their usual green.

The thought of Polyjuicing into someone else’s body for an orgy made him feel like a serious perv, so when he brought up the idea with Blaise in a drunken conversation involving way too many confessions, Blaise came up to him the following day announcing he had the perfect solution to his secret gangbang fantasy. _‘Draco’s working on a thing. I’ll get you a sample.’_

Blaise smirks at him. ‘To be honest, I think you’re much hotter as yourself.’

Harry glances at him in the mirror. ‘But I’m not a troll though, am I? You’d still fuck me?’

Blaise wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and pulls him back against his chest. Blaise’s already hard cock presses against Harry’s arse over his trousers.

Blaise tugs on Harry’s earlobe with his teeth, holding his gaze in the mirror. Harry shudders, as the hairs on the back of his neck raise. ‘Definitely not a troll,’ Blaise says against his skin.

Harry is almost already fully hard, and Blaise’s breath against his neck, and the thought of what he’s about to do, pushes another hot spike of arousal through his veins.

A slurring voice with a thick Irish lilt comes from in the living room. ‘Zabini, what the fuck are you doing? Get back in here.’

Harry turns around and grabs Blaise’s wrist. ‘Seamus is here?’

‘We're mates,’ Blaise says carefully, pulling his hand away. When he notices Harry’s incredulous stare, he raises his palms. ‘Okay. Okay. So we’re _sortof_ mates. We work together sometimes, too. You know that.’

‘Blaise—’

‘Okay! I can’t stand the prick. I just thought you’d like another Gryffindor cock in the room.’

Harry studies him carefully. ‘That’s strangely thoughtful of you.’

‘I just really want to see this happen,’ Blaise says. ‘Maybe I have a fantasy of my own.’

Harry rolls his eyes. ‘What, seeing the Boy-Who-Lived getting fucked is on your top ten list of fantasies?’

‘Something like that,’ Blaise says with a slow smile. He gently squeezes Harry’s hip. ‘Are you ready?’

Harry looks at himself one last time, and then he pulls away from Blaise and pushes up his sleeves, unbuttoning the first button on his shirt. ‘Yes, let’s go.’

Blaise takes his hand and leads him down the hallway and into the living room where everyone is waiting. Harry makes a quick headcount. Seamus, Theo Nott, Malfoy, and Blaise. Not too much. Not too little. Exactly what he’d asked for.

Blaise looks at him expectantly, and Harry nods. Blaise tugs him fully in the room, then stands behind him with his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

Malfoy looks up from his seat, a tumbler of Firewhisky held loosely in his hand.

‘Ah,’ he says. ‘This is why you’ve kept us waiting.’

‘Patience is a virtue, Draco,’ Blaise says. ‘Everyone, this is Phoenix.’

Malfoy laughs, studying his nails. ‘Phoenix,’ he murmurs. ‘What a dull fucking name for a slag.’

Harry bristles slightly and Blaise squeezes his shoulders. ‘Phoenix is a perfectly good name,’ Blaise says. ‘And he’s my Christmas gift to you all, so you should be nice to him.’

Theo Nott pushes off the mantelpiece and walks closer to Harry, studying him carefully.

‘He’s pretty,’ he says. His voice is rich and deep, and sends Harry’s pulse racing beneath his skin. Theo touches a strand of Harry’s hair and twirls it between his fingers. ‘Soft,’ he says. He looks up at Blaise. ‘Where did you find him?’

Blaise wraps an arm around Harry’s chest. ‘Never you mind that,’ he says. ‘I’ll vouch for him. He’s a Class A fuck.’

‘Is he?’ Seamus says, getting up from his seat and stopping just in front of Harry. His gaze trails over Harry slowly and deliberately, and Harry’s cock twitches in his pants.

Harry glances at Malfoy, who raises his eyebrow and watches the scene with interest, but seems disinclined to move from the sofa.

Blaise nudges Harry forward. ‘Why don’t you show Seamus what you can do, Phoenix?’

Harry glance back at Blaise. There’s mischief in his eyes, but also a heavy dose of lust.

 _‘Phoenix?_ ’ Harry mouths.

Blaise shrugs and gives Harry another little nudge forward.

Harry turns to face Seamus, whose gaze makes him feel as though he’s already stark bollocking naked. They’re exactly the same height, always have been, and Harry steps forward and catches Seamus’ lips in an unexpected kiss.

Seamus stiffens in surprise, but then he perks up and slides his hands down to Harry’s waist. Harry steps in closer and Seamus opens his mouth, deepening the kiss and swiping his tongue across Harry’s. Harry groans as Seamus’s rough tongue eagerly maps his mouth. He grips Seamus’ shoulders as Seamus threads his fingers through Harry’s hair and tugs hard.

Harry gasps, more from the burst of arousal than from the pain, and his cock is rock hard and already leaking precome into his jeans. This is exactly what he wants. God, Yes.

He pulls away from Seamus, and Seamus watches him with lust darkened eyes. He rubs his lower lips with the pad of his thumb, panting slightly and looking at Harry as if trying to decide which way he wants to fuck him first.

‘Well,’ Seamus says lightly. ‘He’s definitely good for a snog.’

Theo steps in closer behind Harry, his warm breath fluttering against the nape of Harry’s neck.

‘Let’s get you a little more comfortable,’ Nott says, sharing a look with Seamus.

‘Okay,’ Harry says quietly. He looks over at Blaise, who is sitting beside Malfoy, murmuring something in his ear. Malfoy’s gaze flicks to Harry just as Nott begins tugging off Harry’s shirt from behind.

Harry’s gaze with Malfoy is momentarily broken as Seamus pushes Harry’s shirt up his chest. Harry’s hair flops messily back onto his forehead when his shirt is finally off and tossed to the floor. When he looks back in Malfoy’s direction, Malfoy’s is still staring, his grey eyes bright. Malfoy licks his lips slowly and adjusts himself in his seat, spreading his thighs wide, as if in invitation

Seamus strokes Harry’s chest with the palms of his hands, and Harry’s trance with Malfoy is broken. He looks down at Seamus as he ducks his head and takes one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth. Harry gasps softly, arching his back, and Seamus grins up at him. ‘Sensitive,’ he says. ‘I like that.’

He ducks his head again and works Harry’s nipple until Harry’s thighs begin to tremble dangerously, and he has one hand firmly lodged in Seamus’ thick hair.

Behind him, Nott grabs one of Harry’s arse cheeks and squeezes firmly. Harry’s hips jerk forward, and he groans softly.

Seamus looks up from his task and gives Harry a slow smile. ‘So you’re a good kisser,’ he says. ‘But how good are you at sucking cock?’

Seamus unzips his trousers and pushes them down slightly. His half hard cock flops out, and Harry stares for a moment at the dark curls at its base, and then he drops to his knees and takes it into his mouth. Seamus lurches forward, and Harry balances him by pressing his palms flat against Seamus’ hips.

 _‘Fucking Christ,_ ’ Seamus murmurs.

Harry grins around his cock and slowly sucks Seamus off, bringing to full hardness in moments. Seamus rests his palm gently on Harry’s head, his fingers twitching as if he desperately wants to grab Harry’s hair and fuck his mouth without mercy.

The thought makes Harry a little breathless with want, so he teases the head of Seamus’ cock with just his lips before taking his full length again, letting Seamus’ cock push past the back of his throat. He bobs his head and hollows his cheeks, setting up an off-kilter rhythm to send Seamus off the edge.

‘Jesus fucking Christ,’ Seamus says in a ragged voice. Harry looks up at him, catching his gaze and pulling off slightly, just enough so that he can work his throat around Seamus’ cock. Seamus finally threads his fingers into Harry’s hair and starts to slowly fuck his mouth, and Harry holds onto Seamus hips, relaxes his throat and lets Seamus set the pace.

He’s so fucking hard he almost can’t stand it, and the look on Seamus’ face — as though Harry is the most amazing thing in the world — is what Harry can’t get enough of. From the corner of his eye, he notices Malfoy adjust himself in his trousers, and Harry’s pulse quickens further.

He slides his palms up Seamus’s still trouser-clad thighs, letting his palms settle on the curve of Seamus’ arse, and closes his eyes. Harry lifts his chin upwards, letting his head fall back as Seamus cups his cheeks and continues to fuck his mouth.

Blaise’s voice comes to Harry as if in a dream. ‘Theo, why don’t you stop wanking your cock, and help Phoenix out of his jeans?’

After a few moments, Nott’s fingertips graze the base of Harry’s spine, and Seamus lets Harry pull away, his cock slipping out of Harry’s month with wet pop.

A mix of precome and spit rolls down Harry’s chin and Seamus bends over and licks it up with a deft tongue, then kisses Harry deeply.

When he pulls away, Harry unbuckles his jeans pushes them down to his knees. Behind him, Nott tugs them off with a few determined pulls. Seamus helps Harry balance himself by holding Harry’s shoulders as Theo tugs Harry’s jeans off completely.

‘Fucking hell. That’s a fine arse,’ Nott says breathlessly behind him. He smacks Harry’s arse heavily, and Harry releases a deep, startled groan.

Harry’s cock hangs heavily between his thighs, hard and full and aching. As Seamus gently pulls him closer, Harry’s cock bobs between his legs. Seamus holds his prick ready for Harry, and Harry holds himself up on his hands and knees, grateful for Blaise’s whispered cushioning charms. He takes Seamus’ cock back into his mouth, and Seamus groans softly and begins to rock his hips.

Nott is still behind him, gently massing Harry’s arse. When he smacks it again, Harry jerks forward and groans around Seamus’ cock as it slips deeper into his throat.

Nott squeezes Harry’s arse cheeks together and then pulls them apart, leaving Harry spread wide for a few seconds. Harry’s arsehole quivers in anticipation as he imagines Nott on his knees, staring at his spread hole on display.

Harry starts to leak precome onto the floor. His cock twitches eagerly, desperately.

Seamus thrusts hard into his mouth and Harry’s whole body jerks backwards. Taking the hint, Harry pulls off and holds Seamus’ cock in his palm, stroking him firmly. He presses his face between Seamus’ legs and sucks one of his heavy balls into his mouth. Seamus groans and his thighs shudder slightly as Harry gently suckles his balls sac.

‘Spread your legs,’ Nott says from behind, already nudging Harry’s things wider apart.

Harry complies, gasping slightly when several drops of warm, thick lube land just above his crack and slowly slip down to his hole.

He pulls away from Seamus, caught in anticipating his pleasure, and Nott circles Harry’s arsehole with his fingertip, spreading the lube and teasing Harry open.

Seamus taps Harry’s wet lips with his cock to call him back to his task, and Harry gazes up at him, catching Seamus gaze and smiling slightly before reaching out with his tongue and teasing Seamus’ slit.

Nott works his finger inside of Harry, and Harry shudders and groans around Seamus’ cock. Seamus makes a muffled noise, and Harry knows he’s close. Part of him wants to keep sucking Seamus’ cock, and the other part just wants to lie back and enjoy being fingered.

Harry drags his tongue on the underside of Seamus’ cock, and with a shout, Seamus comes, his thighs quivering madly, his cock spurting come down Harry’s throat in heavy, pulsing spurts. Harry swallows it all, lapping at Seamus cock and looking up to see the waves of pleasure reflected on Seamus’ face. When Seamus pulls away, he spends a few seconds looking down at Harry, breathing heavily, a look of lazy astonishment on his face.

Seamus pushes Harry’s hair back gently and leans down to kiss him. ‘That was amazing,’ he says as he pulls away. ‘Thank you.’

Blaise appears beside him, pushing Seamus aside. ‘Yeah, yeah, yeah,’ he says. ‘None of that Gryffindor sentimentality, if you please. It’s my turn, stop hogging his mouth.’

Blaise unzips his jeans and waves his thick cock at Harry with a smirk on his lips. Harry rolls his eyes, but moves in closer to suck Blaise off.

Nott moves forward and slips another finger inside Harry, and Harry groans and presses back into him, fucking himself slowly on Nott’s finger.

‘Fuck. Look how much you love it,’ Blaise murmurs, looking at Harry’s face with a rapt expression.

Harry bites his lower lip and glances at Malfoy. He’s still lounging in his chair, but his eyes are fixed on Harry and there’s no mistaking the heavy lust in his gaze.

Harry smiles coyly, biting his lower lip and working it between his teeth. Malfoy’s eyes fall to his mouth and remain there as he slowly unzips his trousers and slips his hand inside.

Harry wants him to come over and finally join in, but the last thing he’s going to do is ask.

When he looks back at Blaise, he’s slowly stroking his hard cock, already slicked with precome, the white streaks standing out starkly against his dark skin.

Nott gently pulls his fingers out of Harry’s hole, and Harry almost whimpers when Nott’s tongue roughly slithers up his crack.

Blaise steps forward and pushes his cock past Harry’s lips without much preamble, making Harry gag in the process. Harry closes his eyes, lost in the sensation of Blaise’s cock slowly fucking his mouth and Nott’s surprisingly skillful attempt at rimming him within an inch of his life.

His groans are muffled by Blaise’s thick cock, but when Nott sticks most of his tongue inside Harry’s hole, Harry cries out, pulling away and letting Blaise’s cock slip from his mouth.

Nott spreads Harry’s arse cheeks further apart and buries his face between them, lapping at Harry’s hole with his tongue.

‘Oh my God.’ Harry murmurs, letting his head hang and lowering himself to his elbows.

His cock is dying to be touched, but just as he tries to snake his hand between his legs, Blaise grabs his hair and yanks his head up. ‘Hey now,’ he says. ‘Don’t forget why you’re here.’

He twists his fingers in Harry’s hair, tugging painfully at his scalp, and shoves his cock between Harry’s lips again. Harry groans and pushes himself back up onto his palms and complies with the unsubtle request. He looks up at Blaise, locking their gazes together.

Behind him, Nott removes his face, and then presses the blunt head of his cock against Harry’s loosened arsehole. Blaise stills his hips as Nott slowly pushes inside of Harry. Even though he’s prepared, it still burns. But Nott’s cock is thick and long and perfect, and the burn is part of it. Part of this whole thing that Harry’s been desperate to feel.

After Nott’s first few shallow thrusts, Harry’s able to relax again, and Blaise is looking down at him, question in his eyes. Harry nods and pulls Blaise forward by his hips, wrapping his lips around Blaise’s cock again.

Each one of Nott’s rough but shallow thrusts pushes Harry forward and his head bobs along Blaise’s cock. Blaise remains still as Harry hollows his cheeks and let’s Nott’s thrusts do most of the work.

Nott’s fingers dig into Harry’s hips, almost on the wrong side of painful, but the burn of his shallow thrusts have mellowed into a pleasurable build that Harry loves more than anything. His pleasure begins to rise slowly, like a mushroom cloud beneath his skin.

Nott snaps his hips hard and then finally pushes all the way in, his hips flush with Harry’s arse, and Harry groans around Blaise’s cock, wanting desperately to stroke himself. Blaise is gently holding Harry’s hair now, making shallow thrusts into Harry’s mouth. He suspects Blaise has angled himself just so that Malfoy can watch and so that Harry can see him watching. He might almost love Blaise for that.

Malfoy is sitting beside Seamus, his hand is wrapped around his flushed, hard cock, and he is slowly stroking himself, and watching the scene with heavily lidded eyes. His lips are bruised red, as if he’s been biting down, trying to keep quiet. Malfoy shifts in his seat, and Harry groans softly, closing his eyes as Nott pulls out completely and enters him again, then starts to torture Harry with shallow thrusts that brush his prostate every time.

The sounds of smacking skin and heavy grunts fill the room, but Harry’s groans are the loudest. He catches Malfoy’s gaze again and doesn’t look away, not even when Blaise pulls out and smacks Harry’s face softly with his cock. Harry watches Draco’s fingers work his thick cock, the flushed head peeking out of his foreskin with every stroke.

When Nott adjusts his angle and starts pressing more heavily against Harry’s prostate, Harry is completely lost, overwhelmed in sensation as his balls start to draw nearer to his body. He whimpers softly, feeling his orgasm just beginning to turn the cusp.

Malfoy’s close, too. Harry can tell from the way he bites his lower lip, the way his chest rapidly rises and falls. He wishes fleetingly that Malfoy had actually joined in and fucked him, that it was Malfoy’s cock inside him now, sending him slowly over the edge, but for now, it’ll do just to come staring at the man who has firmly and irrefutably worked his way beneath his skin.

Malfoy make a low, groaning sound and it’s just enough to send Harry over the edge. He comes hard, spewing with thick white globs of semen on Blaise’s oak floors. As his arse clenches around Nott’s cock, Nott grips Harry’s hips, spilling himself into Harry’s hole.

Blaise, looks down at Harry while loosely fisting his cock. When Harry nods, Blaise speeds up his strokes and comes all over Harry’s face.

When Nott pulls out of him, Harry lurches forward and milks the rest of Blaise’s orgasm out of him with his lips, swallowing around Blaise’s cock as he grunts and grips Harry’s hair tightly in his palm.

But Harry’s not looking at Blaise. His eyes are on Malfoy, and when Malfoy stiffens and comes with nothing but a small whimper, Harry’s heart thunders in his chest.

Malfoy doesn’t ever look away.


	2. Part Two

All but Blaise and Malfoy head home.

Harry takes a hot shower in Blaise’s guestroom, while Blaise and Malfoy wander off elsewhere to do… whatever it is they’re doing that Harry’s trying hard not to think about. When he steps out of the shower, there’s one of Blaise’s dressing robes- a deep emerald green that Harry favours - laid out on the four poster bed for him. 

Harry’s slips it on, wincing a bit as he flexes sore muscles, and then he falls onto the bed in a graceless heap. He just needs to close his eyes... only for a few minutes. 

-

 

He jerks awake hours later, feeling as if a thousand hippogriffs have taken up residence in his skull. As he gently rolls out of bed and pads to the bathroom, he takes a second to glance briefly at the clock. It’s just after five in the morning. 

By the time he reaches the loo, his head is spinning, and he’s just a little bit faint. Harry leans over the sink and splashes water on his face. When he closes his eyes, the image of Malfoy’s face just as he’s about to come burns itself into the backs of his eyelids. 

_Holy. Shit._

Last night actually happened. 

He glances up at himself in the mirror, happy to find his glamours are still in place. According to Blaise’s calculations, he should have about forty-five minutes or so before it begins to wear off, but by then, he should be back home in his cushy flat, pretending to be an upstanding member of Wizard society. 

He sits on the edge of the tub and drops his head into his palms. Why on earth does he feel like he’s had way too much to drink last night when he didn’t even have a single shot?

‘That’ll be the dehydration setting in,’ a deep, scratchy voice says from the doorway.

Harry looks up and, of course, it’s Malfoy carefully leaning against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest. He’s wearing as shirt that Harry knows belongs to Blaise, with a pair of tracksuit bottoms that are too short at the ankles. Harry tries to tamper down the hot flicker of jealousy that curls around his chest at seeing Malfoy in Blaise’s clothes, but it comes anyway, and Harry’s not sure if he’s more jealous of Malfoy or of Blaise. 

‘Don’t look so surprised,’ Malfoy says. ‘Blaise told me you used my potion.’

Harry sits up a little straighter and licks his –suddenly very dry lips. ‘He told you?’

Malfoy raises his eyebrow. ‘Well, he didn’t tell me _who_ you are, but he did admit to stealing one of my potions for you.’ 

Malfoy steps into the bathroom, and leans against the countertop, crossing his ankles and facing Harry. ‘He’s rather protective, isn’t he? He wouldn’t tell me your name no matter what I offered him.’

Another ripple of jealousy shoots through Harry’s body as he contemplates exactly what Malfoy might have offered Blaise in return for information, but this time he knows exactly whom he’s jealous of. 

‘So, I suppose you’re not going to tell me either, are you?’ Malfoy asks, studying Harry carefully. 

‘Trust me,’ Harry says, rubbing his face. ‘You don’t want to know.’ 

Malfoy bites his lower lip and slowly threads the pink flesh through his teeth, contemplating Harry as though he were this great puzzle to be solved. ‘All right then,’ he says. 

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a vial of clear liquid. ‘Here, take this,’ he says. ‘You really shouldn’t take potions that haven’t even been through human trials just yet, by the way.’ 

At Harry’s faint look of alarm, Malfoy lips quirk, and his grey eyes light with mirth. ‘All right. I’m maybe exaggerating. But the potion Blaise stole was still experimental. I hadn’t quite figured out how to deal with all the side effects.’ 

Harry grimaces and leans forward for the vial. ‘Brilliant,’ he says. ‘Remind me to kill him, won’t you?’ 

He knocks back the potion, and almost instantly feels loads better. 

When he opens his eyes again, Malfoy is watching him carefully. ‘Are you a Slytherin?’ he asks suddenly. 

Harry licks his lips. ‘Er, no...?’

‘You just seem… familiar.’

‘Who says I went to Hogwarts?’ 

‘It’s possible you haven't,’ Malfoy says, titling his head. ‘But you’re hiding your face, and you know Blaise, so I think you must be someone I know.’ 

Harry’s heart is pounding so hard, he’s quite sure Malfoy can hear it. ‘Hmm,’ he says, but only because he can’t think of anything else to say. 

Malfoy rolls his eyes and pushes off the sink. ‘All right,’ he says. ‘If you’re not going to tell me, will you at least blow me before I have to leave?’

‘…blow you?’ 

‘What, are you off the clock?’ Malfoy says, pushing a loose strand of hair behind his ear. ‘I can pay you extra.’ 

‘Right,’ Harry says dully. ‘You think I’m a whore.’ 

Malfoy raises his eyebrows. ‘Well, aren’t you?’ 

Harry sighs and slips off the tub, holding Blaise’s bathrobe close to his body. ‘No. I’m not.’ 

He tries to move across the room to the doorway, but Malfoy sneaks out his hand and grasps Harry’s elbow. 

‘Okay, you’re not a whore. Sorry,’ he says. ‘That was shitty. But if you know me, you know that I sort of struggle when it comes to non-dickish communication.’ 

Harry carefully pulls his arm away. He’s not used to this Malfoy. This charming, bright eyed, self—deprecating version that Harry’s certain wouldn’t even exist if Malfoy knew who he was talking to. It makes him feel a little bit like a voyeur. 

Malfoy smiles slowly. ‘The offer still stands,’ he says, steeping in a little closer. ‘I want to see what you’re like one on one.’ 

‘So, why didn’t you fuck me last night?’

Malfoy shrugs. ‘The room was crowded.’

‘Ah. Group sex not your thing?’ 

‘Not with you, I don’t think,’ Malfoy says, his gaze dropping briefly to Harry’s lips. ‘You’re not like the other twinks Blaise brings around.’ 

Harry takes a step closer to Malfoy, more than a little breathless. ‘How am I different?

‘Well, it’s obvious you love very minute of it. You’re not faking it.’ 

Malfoy reaches out, trailing his fingers against the bare skin of Harry’s chest, and then he unties the knot in Harry’s dressing gown. Harry robe falls open and Malfoy’s gaze slowly drops to Harry’s chest.

‘And I know that all of this…’ he says, letting the tips of his long, pale fingers follow the thin trail of hair leading to Harry’s cock. He wraps a loose palm around Harry’s rising cock and strokes Harry’s length slowly and torturously ‘…is yours.’ 

Harry can barely breathe as Malfoy reaches lower and kneads Harry’s balls in his palm. ‘Nifty little potion, isn’t it?’ 

_‘Umph,_ ’ is the only response Harry can come up with. 

When Malfoy whispers a spell, coating his palm in a warm, tingly sort of lube, Harry rocks his hips forward and pushes his prick into Malfoy waiting hand. 

‘Can’t imagine why someone with a body like yours would want to hide his face,’ Malfoy says, stroking Harry cock. Harry leans into him, pressing his lips against Malfoy’s neck, groaning deeply as Malfoy pushes back his foreskin and teases the head of Harry’s cock with the pad of his thumb. ‘Blaise was right about you,’ Malfoy continues in a breathy voice. ‘Do you know you were coming without a hand on this fat cock of yours? You were brilliant. I wanted to fuck you.’

Harry mouths the faint stubble on the underside of Malfoy’s jaw. ‘I wanted you to fuck me, Draco,’ he says quietly. 

Malfoy pulls away from him slightly, his grey gaze intense. ‘Okay,’ he says. ‘You don’t get to say my name like that and not tell me who you are. I _need_ to know now. It’s imperative.’

Harry laughs softly, and then leans in and captures Malfoy’s mouth in a brief but searing kiss. When he pulls away, Malfoy gaze is hazy and his lips bruised. 

‘Let me suck you,’ Harry whispers.

Malfoy’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. He licks his lips and gives Harry a long, measured look. ‘Okay.’

Harry drops to his knees as Malfoy fumbles to free his cock. Harry helps by pulling down Malfoy’s tracksuit bottoms and almost gets slapped in the face when Malfoy’s flushed, hard cock pops out. Malfoy sniggers and Harry retaliates by using just a little too much teeth as he takes Malfoy’s warm cock into his mouth. 

Malfoy hisses and threads his fingers in Harry’s hair tightly. ‘Watch it,’ he murmurs. 

Harry grins around Malfoy’s cock and lets up on the teeth, covering them with his lips and starting up a slow gentle rhythm, his head bobbing along Malfoy’s length. Malfoy’s eyes flutter shut as Harry takes him in deep, pressing his nose against the dark blond curls at Malfoy’s groin. Harry rests his palms against Malfoy’s hips, digging his thumbs into the soft flesh and sliding his lips down Malfoy cock, only to take him in deep again.

 _‘Fucking fuck_ , you’re good at this,’ Malfoy murmurs. Harry groans around his cock, but then Malfoy gently pushes Harry off. Harry sits back on his haunches, looking up at Malfoy expectantly. 

Malfoy’s hair is completely dishevelled, face flushed, and he’s panting heavily. His expression is a mix of apprehension, curiosity and lust, and Harry smiles. ‘Something you wanted?’

‘Yes,’ Malfoy says, his voice husky. ‘Don’t make me come yet. I want to fuck you.’

At these words, Harry’s cock twitches, and he has to stroke himself just to keep from going absolutely crazy.

Malfoy gently pulls Harry to his feet. ‘Don’t touch your cock,’ he says pushing Harry forward up against the sink, tugging his dressing robe and letting it fall to the floor. ‘That’s my job.’ 

Harry catches Malfoy gaze in the mirror. Malfoy’s grey eyes are darkened with lust, the pale skin around his collarbones flushed. ‘Bend over,’ he says, laying his palm flat between Harry’s shoulder blades and pushing him downwards. Harry goes with it, spreading his legs slightly when Malfoy’s deft finger probes between his arse cheeks.

He flinches a little when Malfoy traces the tender, puckered flesh around his hole, and Malfoy stills. 

‘Are you sore?’ Malfoy asks. He doesn’t wait for an answer before he casts a healing charm, and then slicks his fingers with some the same tingly lube as before and gently slicks Harry’s hole. Harry arches his back as he looks at Malfoy in the mirror. 

‘Don’t need all that,’ he says. ‘Nott has a big cock.’

‘Does he?’ Malfoy says. He pushes his cock between Harry’s arse cheeks, sliding along Harry’s crack for a few moments before angling himself in the right spot. Harry’s breath catches, and he bites his lip to keep from groaning out loud. 

‘Well,’ Malfoy says. ‘I know a few tricks that Nott doesn’t.’ He enters Harry with a single deep thrust, and Harry makes a loud, undignified yelping sound. His cock bumps against the smooth porcelain sink, leaving a wet streak of precome that slowly slithers its way into the basin. 

Malfoy doesn’t start slow, he sets up a quick, rough rhythm, thrusting deep into Harry on every stroke and sending him flying forward. Harry’s fingers scramble for purchase against the sink, knocking off the soap and Blaise’s ceramic toothpaste holder, sending it smashing to the ground. _‘Oh my God. Fucking. Hell_.’Harry grabs the tap and it sputters on, spraying his chest with water, but he hardly notices. He can barely breathe, barely think, his body is so overloaded with a deep desire to come. 

Malfoy makes soft little grunts with each thrust, and Harry grabs the rim of the sink, arching his back as Malfoy snakes his hand forward, his palm brushing against Harry’s hip bones as he reaches for Harry’s cock and strokes him with a firm, merciless grip. Harry’s orgasm explodes around him so forcefully that his hips snap forward, hitting painfully against the sink and sending the last remaining ceramic soap dish clattering to the floor. 

Blobs of creamy white come land in the sink and are quickly washed away by the water. Harry is so far gone that he only vaguely registers when Malfoy stills and grips Harry’s hips, thrusting weakly a few more times as he empties himself inside Harry’s arse. They both lay hunched over the sink, utterly spent and slick with sweat. Harry weakly reaches forward and turns off the tap, and then the room is eerily quiet. 

Malfoy’s lips briefly brush Harry’s spine, and Harry shivers. He doesn’t know if it was on purpose or not, but it makes him want to turn around and end the whole charade and kiss Malfoy as himself, not as some twink named Phoenix. 

Malfoy straightens up, casts a cleaning charm on them both, and tugs his tracksuit bottoms up, carefully smoothing out his shirt. Harry turns and leans against the counter, watching Malfoy carefully. 

Malfoy looks up and smiles slowly, tucking a strand of impossibly white blond hair behind his ear. ‘I’d really love to stay,’ he says. ‘But I can’t. Christmas lunch with my parents, I’m afraid. I have to brave Diagon Alley to try to find a suitably horrible present. I’m a terrible last minute shopper. To be honest, I haven’t bought gifts for anyone. I might even have to brave the Muggle world to find something at this point. Though I doubt I’ll find anything in London…’ 

Malfoy, Harry realises, is rambling. A brief burst of warmth spreads across Harry’s chest, and he smiles and waits for Malfoy to finish. 

‘Anyway,’ Malfoy continues. ‘Do you have a card or something? In case I want to do this again?’

‘I told you, I’m not a whore.’ 

Draco nods and bites his lip. He carefully stows his wand in his sleeve and gives Harry a lingering look. ‘Well, whatever you are, I want to see you again.’ 

Harry’s heart does a little dance in his chest. But then he remembers that Malfoy is talking about Phoenix and not Harry. 

He’d bet his wand if Malfoy knew who he was really talking to, he wouldn’t be looking at Harry the way he is now, with unveiled interest and bright eyes that crinkle in the corners. 

Harry sighs. ‘Blaise knows how to contact me,’ he says. 

‘Okay,’ Malfoy says with a short nod. ‘Are you and he…?’

‘No. We’re definitely not.’ 

‘Oh. Well that’s good. I mean —not that I...’ 

He stops abruptly, his grey eyes suddenly impossibly wide, and he stares at Harry for a few moments. 

Harry glances quickly at his reflection with a pounding heart, but he sags with relief when he sees that the glamour is still in place. ‘What?’ he asks. ‘Why are you staring?’

Malfoy blinks rapidly. ‘I… nothing— I’m just. I’ve really got to go.’

Malfoy licks his lips and hesitates for a second before ducking his head and kissing Harry deeply, cupping the back of Harry’s head in his palm and pressing their chests together. Harry wraps his arms around Malfoy’s neck, tilting his head and nipping Malfoy’s lower lip gently. When he says Malfoy’s name softly against his lips, Malfoy pulls away, looking at Harry with a slight frown on his brow. 

He shakes his head. ‘You’re a really good kisser, you know’ he says, somewhat belatedly. 

‘Thanks.’ 

‘A good cocksucker, too. Who would have thought?’ 

Harry raises his eyebrow, but Malfoy shuts him up with a final, quick kiss. ‘I’m going to go now,’ he says, pulling away and stepping back to flick his wand into his palm. ‘By the way,’ he adds, with a playful smirk on his face. ‘I think your glamour is fading.’ 

Harry doesn’t get to respond before Malfoy turns on his heel and Disapparates, but when he looks into Blaise’s gilded mirror, his eyes are a bright, vibrant green.


	3. Part Three

When the door to his shop swings open, Harry ducks behind the counter like a complete idiot, wishing Seamus could fucking show up for work on time just once so he could scarper off like he’s been doing for the past week. Thankfully, it isn’t Malfoy at the door, but Blaise, wearing a stylish grey overcoat and the most ridiculous smirk on his face. He strides into the shop, carefully avoiding the shelves with various artefacts and knickknacks, and stopping just in front of the back counter with a wide smile.

‘There you are, stranger,’ he says. ‘I haven’t seen you in days.’

Harry scowls and stands up, fumbling with the till a little bit while he composes himself.

‘Fuck. Off.’

Blaise pulls off his leather gloves and rests them carefully on the counter top. ‘Oh, come now, don’t be a tit. No one _knew_ it was going to happen.’

‘Oh, don’t give me that. I bet you were banking on it, you utter arsehole.’ Harry snaps the till shut, and wipes his face with his palm. ‘Blaise, he comes in here almost every other day. How am I supposed to work? I’m completely fucked.’

‘That’s a particularly telling choice of words,’ Blaise says, smiling.

His smile fades when Harry gives him a loathsome look, and then he raises his palms. ‘Okay,’ he says. ‘But, it didn’t turn out that badly. Draco’s been asking me about you for days.’

‘Oh, I’m sure he has,’ Harry says, sitting on the stool behind his store counter. ‘Has he asked you what my rates are yet?’

‘Oh, come on, Harry. He doesn’t _really_ think you’re a whore you know,’ Blaise deadpans.

Harry drops his forehead on the countertop. ‘Oh fucking Jesus,’ he moans. ‘So he’s certain it was me?’

‘Well, he’s pretty sure he’s guessed right, and I haven’t bothered to try to make him think otherwise.’

Harry props his chin on his palm and gives Blaise a baleful look. ‘I hate you, you realise.’ 

Blaise flicks him on the nose. ‘No you don’t. In fact, when —in about five hours— he’s fucking you up the arse in the back room at _Tantric_ , you’re going to love me.’

Harry sits up in his seat looking horrified. _‘You did not.’_

‘Oh, I did. Draco’s going to be there tonight, and so are you, Harry, even if I have to drag you there myself.’

Harry stares at him for a few minutes across the countertop before the door to his shop opens and he jumps up off the stool and glances to the front of the store. His heart soars with relief when it’s only a short, balding Wizard who immediately heads for the rare ingredients & artefacts section.

Harry waves at him. ‘Be with you in a minute,’ he says faintly before turning back to Blaise, determined to make his point.

‘Okay, Blaise,’ he says. ‘Here’s the thing. I’ve been selling Malfoy portions ingredients for the last three years, and _not once_ has he ever shown any kind of interest in me. Not like that. So, if he’s suddenly interested now, it’s because he thinks I’m some sort of,’ he lowers his voice dramatically ‘--- sexual deviant or something.’

‘You are a sexual deviant, Harry! It’s time you embrace it.’

‘No! No. Blaise, you cannot do this to me. We’ll have to Obliviate him or something. Don’t you get it? This is a disaster.

‘Harry, look at me,’ Blaise says, in a low voice. ‘Somewhere in that fucked up head of yours you’re thinking that Draco’s suddenly interested in you because he saw you getting double stuffed in my living room, right?’

Harry whimpers, and the old Wizard in the shop is studying a glass jar of Mermaid tears a little too closely to be believed.

‘Would you keep it down,’ Harry says, grabbing Blaise’s arm and pulling him behind the counter. ‘And yes. It’s kind of obvious. He’s had a lot of time to change his tune. He still calls me Potter, for fuck’s sake’

‘That’s because you still call him Malfoy, Harry,’ Blaise says, pinching his nose bridge. ‘You know, to be quite honest, I was really hoping the glamour would fade.

Harry stills and drops heavily into his well-worn bar stool. ‘Why would you do that to me? I thought we were mates.’

‘We _are_ mates, and I see your face every time he walks into the room.’

‘Okay! Okay. All right. So I fancy him. Are you happy? I’ve finally admitted it. Bully for you. But it doesn’t change a fucking thing. And now he thinks I’m some sort of slut or something, when really it was just a fantasy… a onetime thing—’

Blaise picks up a copy of _“Potions Today”_ from beside the till and hits Harry upside the head. ‘He feels the same way about you, you completely ridiculous man!’

The bells on the front door rattle, and both Harry and Blaise turns to see the tail end of the the old Wizard’s robes as he flees the shop.

Blaise sets the magazine on the countertop and takes a calming breath. ‘You would know this if you didn’t disappear every time he came to the shop this week.’

‘You’re having me on,’ Harry says quietly. ‘You just want to see him fuck me again or something.’

Blaise laughs softly and leans forward on the countertop, his face inches away from Harry. ‘Harry, mate, if I wanted to see you get fucked, I’d just ask you nicely. I know you love being watched.’

Harry’s face heats, but his lips quirk into a small smile anyway. ‘So, he doesn’t think I’m a slag?’

Blaise smiles. ‘Maybe he does,’ he says. ‘Maybe he likes it. Maybe he’s been talking my ear off about it for the last four days and he’s driving me crazy, and I wish you’d just fuck him already.’

Harry laughs for real this time, but it’s still not quite enough to chase away the well of disappointment that’s been brewing in his chest since the last time he saw Malfoy.

Blaise put his hand on his arm. ‘Hey,’ he says. ‘That’s not all he’s interested in, Harry. But that’s his story to tell, not mine.’

Harry has a hard time believing that, a thought which is apparently reflected on his face, because Blaise rolls his eyes. ‘Harry, Draco’s not half as cold hearted as you seem to think he is,’ he says softly. ‘Just... give him a chance, okay?’

He gives Harry a quick peck on the nose and then straightens up and pulls on his gloves. ‘If you have any of that so called Gryffindor courage, you’ll come to _Tantric_ tonight,’ he says, walking towards the exit. ‘And if you don’t, I know where you live!’

He gives Harry a bright smile as he leaves, and the bells on the door clang as the door slams shut.

~

Malfoy finds him at the bar, and of course, he looks completely fucking fit —dressed in jeans and a dark blue shirt that Harry could never pull off, even in his wildest dreams. Harry downs the rest of his drink and then rests it on the bar top, just for something to do with his hands.

Malfoy moves in close beside him and orders from the bartender, his pale hands resting gracefully on the dark wood. Malfoy smells fresh and manly and fucking amazing, and Harry’s heart is beating so fast that he’s sure it’s not healthy to be in such a constant state of near arousal.

Malfoy pushes a full glass of Firewhisky in front of him and Harry hastily takes a few sips. When he finally finds the balls to actually look up and face the man beside him, there’s a faint smile on Malfoy’s lips.

‘Hi,’ he says.

Harry takes another sip just to get his throat working again. ‘Hi.’

Malfoy leans in closer, the sharp scene of his cologne —or aftershave, or whatever it is making Harry want to devour him whole— utterly overwhelms his senses.

‘Blaise said I should come,’ Malfoy says.

‘I know.’

‘So, you’re a regular here?’

‘That’s right. You’ve never been, I take it?’

Malfoy’s mouth twitches. ‘Not recently, no. I’ve been busy.’

‘With what?’

Malfoy sets his glass on the countertop and pushes a strand of hair behind his ear. ‘Do you want to talk about this now?’ he says. ‘Or do you want to come to mine and talk about something else entirely.’

Harry drowns the rest of his drink and reminds himself to breathe. ‘Look, Malfoy,’ he says. ‘I’m not what you think I am.’

Malfoy raises a pale brow. ‘I don’t know about that,’ he says, stepping forward and fingering the hem of Harry’s button down shirt. ‘I think you’re incredibly sexy.’ Malfoy’s fingers brush against the line of hair leading to Harry’s cock, and Harry shivers. ‘I think I like seeing you get fucked.’ Malfoy pushes Harry’s shirt up and rests his palm at the base of Harry’s spine, tugging Harry forward so that Harry’s hips press against Malfoy’s lean thighs. ‘But, really, I think I’d rather have you all to myself.’

‘I’m not a slag,’ Harry says weakly.

Malfoy ducks his head, grazing his lips along Harry’s jaw to nip gently at Harry’s earlobe. ‘Well, maybe you can be my slag,’ he says, his hand dropping down to cup Harry’s arse. ‘Let’s try that for a bit.’

‘Oh, fucking God.’

Malfoy grins and leans in to steal a quick kiss, before dragging Harry by the hand out of the club and into the street, then pulling him in close to Disapparate.

‘Hold on to me,’ he says, pulling Harry close.

Harry can only make a brief murmur of assent before the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube hits him, and then he lands in an unfamiliar, ridiculously posh-looking flat.

He doesn’t have much time to look around though, because Malfoy takes his hand again and leads him through a wide, wood-paneled hallway to his bedroom, which is roughly the size of Harry’s entire flat. Draco leads him to the bed, and Harry falls on his arse. Malfoy leans over him, moving slowly with a predatory look in his eyes that makes Harry weak.

Harry moves with him, rucking up the sheets until they’re both roughly in the middle of the huge, king-sized bed. The sheets smell of lavender and Malfoy’s hair and Harry wants to wrap himself in them and never leave.

Malfoy kisses him roughly and then rests his palm flat on Harry’s chest. He kisses a trail down Harry’s neck and Harry grips his bicep, groaning softly as Malfoy’s lips graze his pulse.

‘Let me see your tits,’ Malfoy says, his voice husky and barely there.

Harry unbuttons his shirt, and Malfoy licks his way down to Harry’s nipple, sucking and licking his way around the nub until it’s pert and swollen. Harry arches his back and makes a small noise, wanting to shove his hands in Malfoy’s hair but holding back at the last moment.

Malfoy pulls away and starts tugging at his clothes. ‘Get naked and turn over,’ he says. ‘I want to see your cunt.’

Harry unzips his jeans, pushing them down and shimmying out of them until he can kick them to the floor, and then he pulls off his shirt and turns over on his hands and knees and waits. Seconds later, Malfoy grabs his arsecheeks and spreads them apart.

‘Such a gorgeous cunt, Harry. It’s just begging me to fuck you.’

Harry lowers himself to his elbows and whimpers softly into the sheets, burying his face in the fabric.

Malfoy smacks his arse hard, and then roughly massages away the sting. ‘You want me to fuck your cunt, Harry?’ he asks, his fingertips just barely brushing Harry’s hole. 

_‘Yes.’_

Malfoy’s suddenly slick fingers trace his hole only for a second before he plunges in, sending a deep shiver through Harry’s body. Harry cries out sharply and his arsehole clenches around Malfoy’s knuckle.

‘Fuck yes,’ Malfoy says, adding another finger and fucking Harry slowly, scissoring his fingers and stretching Harry until he’s almost incoherent. Harry’s thighs shake —his whole body is a quivering mess, and he grabs a fistful of bed sheets and pushes his arse back, forcing Malfoy’s fingers to slip deeper inside him.

‘Such a greedy slut,’ Malfoy says. ‘You want me to fuck you?’

‘Yes. Fuck yes, Draco please.’

Draco withdraws his fingers and grabs a handful of Harry’s hair, yanking him upward, and nipping his earlobe hard. Harry’s body is practically vibrating with pleasure as Malfoy’s deft tongue traces the shell of his ear.

‘Say it again, Harry,’ he says, his breath puffing against Harry’s cheeks. ‘Say my name.’

‘Draco. Please. Please just fuck me.’

‘Shit, Harry,’ Draco, murmurs.

He lets go of Harry’s hair, and then his hard cock bumps against Harry’s crack, teasing him for a few seconds by rubbing his slick head against Harry’s hole, but never quite pushing in. Harry tries to push back but Draco smack his arse and grabs onto his hips, holding him firmly and fucking Harry with the shallowest of thrusts. After a few minutes of this, Harry’s reduced to biting the bed sheets just to keep from screaming, and a few incoherent pleas and whimpers still make it past his lips. When Draco finally pushes his cock inside, Harry moans so loudly that somewhere in the rational part of his mind, he’s a little embarrassed.

Harry’s hole slowly stretches around Draco’s thick cock until Draco is balls deep inside him, and then Draco thrusts hard, pitching Harry forward. He pushes Harry down into the mattress with one palm flat at the base of Harry’s spine.

‘Arch your back for me,’ he says. ‘Yes that’s it. Take it. _Fuck, Harry.’_

Draco smacks his arse and fucks him slow and deep, his balls smacking against Harry’s arse with each stroke. Harry turns his head to the side so he can breathe. His cock is rubbing up against the sheets with the most delicious sort of friction, exposing the shiny head of his cock each time his hips pitch forward.

Draco pulls all the way out and slams back in, continuing this way for ages until Harry wants to turn around and smack him for being such a smug prick even in the middle of a fuck. Just when he’s seriously considering it, Draco pulls out again and then pulls Harry up into his arms. ‘Don’t come yet,’ he says. ‘I want you to ride me.

They slide down to the edge of the bed and Harry’s achingly hard cock bobs as he settles himself in Draco’s lap, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck, and threading his fingers in Draco’s hair. Draco holds his cock, and Harry impales himself swiftly, dropping down and rocking his hips forward, settling on Draco’s thighs. Draco closes his eyes briefly and grips Harry’s hips. When he opens his eyes again, he leans forward and kisses Harry, his palm sliding up Harry’s sweat-slicked thighs and stopping at the base of Harry’s back, supporting him as Harry starts a slow rhythm, riding Draco’s cock without breaking the kiss.

‘Harry, Harry, Harry,’ Draco breathes against his lips. Harry kisses him again, swallowing Draco’s breathy moans and riding his cock even through the burn in his thighs.

‘Why didn’t you ever say my name before?’ Harry breathes. ‘You’ve been shopping in my store for ages.’

Draco moans softly pumping his hips a few times, his thighs smacking against Harry’s arse.

‘You intimidate me,’ he says, just before thrusting deeply. Harry pitches forward and stays there, his chin resting against Draco’s shoulder.

‘I intimidate you?’ Harry asks incredulously. He kisses the space beneath Draco’s neck, and Draco shudders.

‘Nggh. Yes you do. Touch yourself, Harry. I want to see you come.’

‘I’m kind of busy,’ Harry says, bouncing on Draco’s dick. ‘You do it.’

Draco grasps Harry’s cock and starts stroking him in time with each rise and fall of Harry’s hips. When Harry begins starts to come, Draco speeds up, snapping his hips fast and rough, and Harry feels almost weightless, coming between them in thick, white spurts while Draco slams into him hard enough to make Harry’s head bob around as he sags against Draco’s shoulder.

When Draco stills with a deep groan, and his come starts dripping out of Harry’s hole, Harry opens his eyes to the sensation of Draco’s fingers threading through his hair and gently lifting his head close for a deep kiss.

When Draco pulls away, his eyes are a little dazed but there’s a small smile on his lips. ‘Just to set things straight,’ he says, ‘I don’t think you’re a whore, and I didn’t know it was you until I saw your eyes. But I suspected.’

‘Why?’

Draco’s grey eyes flicker away and back. ‘Because I’ve been watching you long enough to know how you move.’

‘You’ve been watching me?’

‘Yes.’

Harry settles his bum in the space between Draco’s legs and carefully pushes Draco’s hair off his forehead with gentle strokes. Draco leans into his touch and places a small kiss on the inside of Harry’s wrist.

‘So,’ Harry says with a smile. ‘You don’t think I’m a slut?’

‘Oh, I do. Doesn’t make me want you any less though.’

‘But you want me.’

‘Definitely.’

‘As in —you’ll go out with me. On a date. Like normal people.’

‘Erm. If that’s what you want?’

Harry kisses Draco softly. ‘Yes, it is.’

‘You’ve got a date then,’ Draco says. He pinches Harry’s arse and Harry yelps. ‘As long as you’re putting out when it’s over.’

Harry smacks Draco’s arm lightly, but he doesn’t protest. They both know he’s going to put out anyway.

 

End


End file.
